


Little Snapshots

by Tezca



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments through the life of a sun god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Snapshots

It’s 694 and you are standing before the pit where the gods made the fire where you and Tecciz ran into to become the sun and moon respectively.

It has been only just a few hours with your new status and responsibility, but you can’t bring yourself to accept the fact that the others chose you to be the sun of the new world just yet. Deep down you already start to question if they made a huge mistake. 

Its 642 and its another one of those days where you spend it holed up in your room with a crippling sense of self-doubt and unworthiness. Your skin is covered in scabs and the sight doesn’t help with your issues. You wonder why you are a part of this pantheon when you’re really just an invalid embarrassment to everyone.

Its 704, you’re ten years old as the new sun and everyone keeps calling you arrogant for needing all those blood and sacrifices. You knew the power wasn’t going to your head, yet everyone saw differently and got pissed. Why couldn’t they just understand that you really needed those sacrifices to keep the sun moving? The accusations doesn’t help the unworthy feeling you have almost everyday now.

You’re starting to think its just not worth trying to correct them so you gradually stop. 

Its 694 and your father finally tells you how proud he is of you, hugging you and saying the words you wanted to hear in such a long time, “I love you son.” Even though you feel happy to hear the words, you can’t help but feel its only because you were transformed into the new sun god with skin that doesn’t make you look like a hideous creature.

Its 1521 and the Aztec empire has fallen to the hands of the Spanish. Everyone in the pantheon is understandably upset. No more so than you have been, well aside from Huitzilopochtli that is. It doesn’t help that Tezcatlipoca and a few others thinks the only reason you’re upset is because you’re missing all the blood and sacrifices. That just wasn’t true at all, its for the same reason everyone else in the Aztec pantheon is upset.The loss of your people, your city, your culture it was all so horrifying to watch as the empire was being slowly been taken over by Cortez. 

You wish your father would just come back already from the East so he can be there and console you as you just hide in a corner of your room weeping with your head in your legs. It was times like these you wish your father was here to hold you in his warm arms, and make you feel better with chocolate and kind words. 

You don’t come out of your room for 5 days.

Its 10th century Mexico and you feeling pissed off at Tezcatlipoca for driving your father out of Tollan to sail on a boat made out of snakes towards the direction of the setting sun.

Its 1831 and you met your father’s soon to be husband for the first time. You find you can connect on a certain level with Lionel, it appeared that he too grew up with people teasing him and mocking him mercilessly, which lead to a life of thinking he wasn’t good enough to live just because he had hypertrichosis. 

“Everyone called me a freak, an abomination.”

“Same here...” 

“I doubt you had people calling you the Devil though..”

You feel a pang of sympathy and sadness for him, “Thats horrible of them to call you that.” You wonder what happened to just simply respecting and loving people different than them.

Its December 12, 2012 and you tell Lionel about the increasing paranoid feelings you have of Tezcatlipoca kidnapping you and thus ending the world. He holds you in a comforting hug telling you everything will be ok. His words help, but you can’t shake off the feeling that you still be kidnapped in your sleep. 

You feel relieved to see another day and you’re still in your room in your nice comfy bed. Later on you do find out from your father that Tezcatlipoca was indeed planning on kidnapping you during the night, but your papa intercepted him and left him somewhere in a cornfield in Iowa.

Tezcatlipoca didn’t come home until two days later.

Its 1832 and you now officially have a stepfather. Quetzalcoatl and Lionel has dated for the past year and today was the wedding. It was a lavish, elaborate wedding fitting for an Aztec god. You feel a sense of happiness for the two of them, you always were a sucker for seeing the others find their true love.

It’s 1 day later and your papa was baptized into the Aztec religion.

Its 1541 and your father have finally arrived home. You seem to be the only one outside of Xolotl that outwardly expressed happiness at seeing him. Unfortunately everyone was pissed at him for coming back so late, saying he should’ve been there to protect his people. You feel bad for him for the reception he got when he arrived because you very well know whats it like to have everyone angry at you. You feel even more bad when you realize he didn’t really know what happened 20 years prior.

Its 694 and you finally got what you’ve been wanting, acceptance into the pantheon as a bona fide god. And yet you can’t help but feel they could’ve done better, why did they choose you of all the people in the pantheon to be the new sun? Couldn’t they see that you are short and not as strong as some of them?

Its 1976 and another Aztec century is up, leaving you with an uneasy feeling all year long that the Tzitzimime will destroy you and the world. You watch your papa perform the New Fire Ceremony as closest he could make it on the night of September 27 with your father. Your papa has done this the last few centuries and you can’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia every time. 

“Too bad I can’t make the trek to the actual mountain...” Lionel commented when he met up with you and Quetzal in the temple after he has finished,

“Unfortunately no, but this is just as fine for a substitute as any dear Lionel.” Quetzal smiles that same warm, loving smile he always get when he looks at your papa with glistening eyes that seems to bright up the area around them. You have noticed over the decades that your father made your papa truly happy for the first time in his life. 

You hope deep down that one day you’ll have someone in your life that’ll make you the happiest you’ve been in your life.

It’s 694 and you’re standing in front of the fire pit you jumped into hours before along with You’re now officially known as Tonatiuh, the Sun God of the Fifth world.


End file.
